The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display using a plasma addressing mode, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display using a plasma addressing mode and driving method thereof capable of being easily driven when driven by means of interlaced scanning as in a television.
Display devices can be classified into two groups, one of which is cathode ray tubes (CRTs) of an electron gun type. The other is plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electroluminescence displays (ELDs), etc., which have their own field of utilization and are formed so as to be thinner than CRTs, although performance is of yet inferior to the CRT in view of image quality. Among these, a PDP utilizes gas discharge caused by a voltage supplied to a gas in a sealed space. Also, an LCD utilizes alignment properties of the liquid crystal which changes in accordance with the voltage applied to a liquid crystal. In the LCD of a plasma addressing mode, when pixels are formed as X-Y matrices, the X-matrix is composed of liquid crystal and the Y-matrix is composed of plasma. Here, a prior art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional LCD using a plasma addressing mode constructed by a faceplate 10, liquid crystal 20, column electrodes 30, a thin glass plate 40, plasma channels 50 and a rear plate 60. Plasma channel 50 includes two parallel electrodes which are perpendicular to column electrodes 30 and provided on a groove 51 injected with discharge gas, etc. Here, one electrode is a scanning electrode 52 supplied with a scanning signal, and the other electrode is a ground electrode 53 connected to ground. That is, in such a conventional structure, a plasma channel for forming one addressing line consists of a groove for containing discharge gas and two electrodes on the groove, which requires fastidious processing. Also, since a spacing between grooves should be regularly maintained in order to prevent leakage, open area ratio is degraded, and manufacture is difficult when enlarging display panel capacity. Moreover, the size of the groove is restricted due to process conditions, so that an individual unit pixel cannot be smaller than a predetermined size, which thus degrades resolution.